The present invention relates generally to global positioning systems, and more particularly to an intelligent global positioning system service.
Conventional global positioning systems (GPS) can be helpful to users navigating to unfamiliar destinations. Typically, GPS units display directions on a screen and/or provide spoken navigation instructions.
Some destinations that users may travel to may have one or more common route subsets (e.g., when traveling north, a user may typically navigate the same route from the user's residence along a given highway, regardless of a northern end destination). In some cases, it may be distracting or annoying for a GPS unit to assist with directions that are well known to the user.